Native coordinating ligands acquired during the chemical synthesis of colloidal nanocrystals are optimized primarily for their ability to exert control over nanocrystal size, composition, morphology and dispersability, and not necessarily for their final application. In general, native coordinating ligands are hydrophobic and highly insulating, and constitute a significant barrier for charge or ion transport in devices configured from nanocrystals having these ligands. Bare nanocrystal surfaces, while desirable for many applications, can be difficult to obtain reliably and without undesirable consequences. For example, removal of native ligands from nanocrystal dispersions usually results in aggregation or etching, while in thin films their displacement chemically (e.g., by hydrazine or formic acid) often gives inefficient removal of surface ligands. Additionally, thermal treatments to remove ligands from nanocrystals typically leave behind an undesirable residue, require lengthy annealing times, or result in particle sintering.